


Gravely

by TPride



Series: Sherlock Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPride/pseuds/TPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock arrive at a crime scene, but not all is well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravely

They were on a crime scene in one of the lesser London parks, early morning, the fog still roiling about heavily. They had been on the scene for only a minute when Sherlock moved away from it, purposefully heading out of the enclosed section again.

"Where are you going?" Lestrade asked, confused more than exasperated.

“I have to sit down.” Sherlock replied.

“Why?” Sally Donovan asked inevitably, standing guard at the tape keeping out the general public.

“Watch and you _might_ learn something!” Sherlock replied.

John and Lestrade followed in his wake, puzzled. John watching the slight limp Sherlock developed as he headed directly across the wet grass to a nearby park bench.

“Are you hurt?” He asked in a low voice, hoping it wouldn’t carry back to Donovan, who had remained by the police tape, in charge and impressively unimportant, as Sherlock had once described her.

Sherlock didn’t answer, just sat down. John sat beside him and watched as Sherlock pulled off his shoe, picked out a small something from inside it, and showed them.

“Here! Hand over.” Lestrade ordered, and pulled out an evidence bag.

John looked up at him, as did Sherlock before studying the piece of gravel more closely. What had Lestrade seen?

“It’s a perfectly normal piece of gravel. Probably from the quarry in Portmadoc in Gwynedd. They quarry this particular shade of golden sandstone."

Lestrade kept his hand stretched out with every intent of collecting, and Sherlock handed the pebble over.

“It is the only stone I’ve ever seen that could put you down!” Lestrade explained and zipped it into the evidence bag.


End file.
